Searching for Sally
by EmptyConfessions
Summary: Jack has been alone in the world for so long. If only he could get everyone to believe. Then he'd be able to act like a normal teenage. He could continue to live his life like he had never died. Like the Man in the Moon had never called upon him. He could move on and find his Sally.
1. The Beginning and Now

Date: January 23rd

Dear Jack,

It's been a long time. It seems like only yesterday your sister came running into the village hysterically, screaming about how you'd fell through the ice. When we all rushed down to find you, it was too late. Your body was never recovered.

Sally traced the words she had written with her slender fingers, holding back tears. It had been so many years, and yet she still hadn't gotten over Jack. She knew it was stupid to think he would ever know she wrote this, but yet she felt like she owed it to him, since they had been dating before he had died. Tears trickled down her face as she picked up her pencil once more, concentrating on what to say.

Do you remember our first kiss, Jack? It was just hours before your accident. We were both so nervous. I think about that moment every night, since I can't sleep without you. I miss your voice. You were always able to talk me into getting into so much trouble with you, and I knew we would always be caught. Yet… I don't regret those times at all. If I could do everything over again with you, it still wouldn't be enough time to show you how much I really care. I regret never revealing my true emotions towards you until it was too late.

Sighing deeply, Sally shut the journal. It wasn't easy admitting to herself that he was really gone, but she knew if she kept lingering on the idea that one day, he would just come dancing into town like nothing had happened, she'd drown in the false hope. Feeling a chill, she stood up lightly and strode quickly into the kitchen, flicking her chestnut colored hair out of the way. Seeing her mother, she opened her mouth to speak, but quickly changed her mind and shut it before walking up the steps to her room and closing the door.

Jack leaned over the book Sally had been writing in, willing it to open back up so he could read the remaining words that had been written. Not sure if he would turn the front cover to ice or not, he dared not to open it. He yearned to feel her soft skin against his again and they rolled down hills of snow or hold her hand tightly while he guided her gracefully around the ice. Though he didn't know what had happened to him, he had summed up the fact that he wasn't alive. He knew he had drowned. The man in the moon had told him so, and yet, this wasn't what death had sounded like when it was talked of so often. Rubbing his eyes from straining them, Jack trotted up the stairs to try and catch another glimpse of Sally before he finally left this town. He knew he had already lingered too long, since it had been chilly throughout the whole last year. This was his fault, but he hadn't found out why he was able to do such an odd thing. When he reached to top of the stairs, he noticed the door was shut. Hoping Sally wasn't staring at her door, Jack swiftly opened the door and slid into the room. Sally was just as beautiful as ever, staring up at her ceiling in thought while tears fell off her cheeks. He felt a deep sorrow as he leaned over her and gently kissed her good-bye. Watching her shiver from this, he frowned sadly and left the room as fast as he had came. It was his time to leave this place, and there was no turning back.

300 Years Later

Jack smiled as he moved gracefully over the power lines, leaving long icicles hanging off of them. Though he hadn't heard from The Man in the Moon in many, many years, he was happy. The only thing that still hurt him was that he could not talk to anyone, nor could they see him. How he dreamed of playing with the children in this town he had come to rest in, or even to talk to the beautiful girl that walked so briskly to school every day. Jack enjoyed watching her take her cold morning strolls to school, bustling around some mornings because she was going to be late. Jack dreamed of attending school like kids did and having friends. But he knew his job was to create cold, though no one seemed to enjoy the cold for so long. Feeling the anger boiling in him that always comes when he gets to thinking about being alone for so long, Jack jumps down and starts to storm along the sidewalks and roads, creating giant ice patches that will cause chaos when everyone starts rushing around. Smiling at his work, he swiftly jumps up to the top of a building and waits for the morning to start. Only 30 minutes later, cars are skidding around the roads and people are falling on their asses. Jack smirked until he saw the girl he fancied slip and fall.

Rushing down to check on her, he remembers that there's nothing he can do to help her. A feeling of regret rushes over him and he softly mutters, "wind, take me home." With a giant gust that stirs the girl's shoulder-length blonde hair, Jack flies off towards the wooded area on the outskirts of town. Landing gracefully, Jack kicks up a pile of snow with his bare feet before storming inside a tiny cottage that's well hidden by trees. After starting a fire, Jack plops down on a small sofa and sighs. All he wants is to be known. Then he would be able to go to school, to talk to other people, to be alive.


	2. Sally Arrives

Jack woke with a start. He hadn't recalled falling asleep, but only being furious with how his life was. Running his fingers through his tangled hair, he decided to shower and go finish icing the town. Lifting himself from the comfy couch and cracking his back, he slumped into the bathroom, turning on the hot water full blast. He had always found it odd how much he loved hot water when all he had ever been was cold. He fought the urge to just go back and sleep the night away, then quickly undressed and slipped into the too large shower. When he had been shown this place by the Man in the Moon, he had quickly been able to tell this was for a honeymoon. It had long since been abandoned, but it only helped to add loneliness to his already depressed self. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and let himself be absorbed in the heat. He didn't move until he heard a light tap on his door. Startled, Jack quickly shut off the water, snatched up a towel, and moved quietly to the door. Peaking outside through the keyhole, he noticed it was the girl whom he had followed to school so often. He gasped some and slinked back off to the bathroom. He knew if he opened the door, she wouldn't be able to see him.

After drying off, Jack decided to wear something different. It had always been hard for him to get clothes, because he was reduced to stealing. Even if that was so, he owned a few different things. Slipping on a pair of jeans that were what everyone else called "skinny jeans" and a dark green long-sleeved shirt, he gazed at himself in the mirror. He looked tired and his eyes were filled with sorrow. Jack flashed a smile at himself to try and look as happy as he used to, then went to find shoes. He had never cared for the idea of shoes, but wore them at times just to feel like everyone else. As he was looking under his bed, he heard another rapping at his door. Getting up too fast, he knocked his head on the edge of the bed. Cursing, he snatched up his other Converse he had just found and walked out of the room. Once again taking a peak at the person, he noticed it was the same girl. Sighing, he decided he would just have to scare her away. He sat down on the floor and slipped on his shoes roughly. Just the thought of not being able to say anything to her angered him. Standing up quickly, he ripped open the door. The girl looked up at him since she was much shorter than him and calmly said, "You're the boy who has followed me for a while now, aren't you?"

Jack had ushered the girl inside and was now sitting opposite of her near his fireplace. She was on his couch, looking somewhat out of place while he rested on the floor.

"So, you can actually see me and hear me?" He asked eagerly once again. Sighing, she nodded. She had answered this question three times already.

"Why would I not be able to? Though, I've always found it weird how people never saw you when I pointed you out." Jack stared at her in wonder.

"Who are you?" He almost whispered. He was still awed that he was actually able to be seen.

"I'm Sally." She smiled at him, until she noticed his face had frozen in a look of terror. "Is there something wrong?" Sally asked, glancing at the door as if she wanted to just leave. Jack looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there then shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I just… used to know someone named Sally. She and I were close."

Sally gave him a look of sadness and hesitated, before leaning towards him and lightly touching his shoulder for comfort. Jack stiffened for a minute, but then calmed down.

"It's been so long since I've been in contact with someone else," Jack sigh and continued, "I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you." He looked up at her with pleading eyes, begging her to understand.

"I'll listen." She said in a firm voice, trying to show she was strong.

Jack spent the next few hours talking of how he had saved his sister from death then woke up like this. He talked of how he had never been able to talk to people or interact with them. A few times, he thought he was going to break down, but he saved himself from embarrassment. He finally finished with how today had went. Sally smiled once he finished.

"I'm not sure I can say I fully understand or am able to wrap my mind around the fact that you're Jack Frost, but I believe you."

Jack sighed with relief then asked a serious question.

"How are you able to see me?"

At this question, Sally blushed.

"I um, well, my mum always talked to me about Jack Frost and I never stopped believing in him."

It was Jacks turn to smile. He wasn't forgotten after all. Maybe if she believed in him, he would be able to go out into the world and approach other people. Maybe he could live a normal life. Jack quickly jumped up, startling Sally, and then stuck out his hand.

"I want to show you something." He whispered as she took his hand.

Jack and Sally stepped outside, hand in hand, and then stopped outside of the woods. Turning to face her he squeezed her hand.

"Do you trust me?" He muttered to her.

"Yes." She whispered.

With that, wind devoured them and lifted them off the ground. Sally gasped as the drifted above the trees and soon was flying over the city. Jack spun Sally around as they laughed together. He had never felt as alive as he did now. He felt like he wasn't alone anymore.


	3. The Past Interferes

Jack finished showing Sally every part of the city right after the sun had finally set. Stomachs still hurting from laughing so hard, they landed gracefully in front of Jack's house.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Said Sally after a few minutes of standing beside Jack.

"Oh, yea, it is getting pretty late, huh?" Jack said, a little disappointment leaking through his voice. He let go of Sally's hand, then forced a smile. "I had a good day today."

"Me too." Replied Sally as she smiled at him. "It's Christmas break now, so, if you don't mind that is, I think I'll come back and visit sometime."

Jack's eyes lit up brightly and he smiled a genuine smile. "The door is always open for you, Sally."

Jack watched Sally walk away from him for a while, until she disappeared from sight. He then turned and walked back into his empty house. His happiness started to drain quickly. She hadn't said when she would return. The fire was now just a few coals. He thought about starting it again, but quickly changed his mind. Yawning, Jack walked towards his bedroom, jerking off his jeans and shirt as he went. He room was a light blue color, and his wall was covered in drawing he had done himself. He hadn't gotten too good, but it was nice to cover the walls in memories. Jack sat down at his small desk and took out his sketch pencils. He worked for hours trying to draw Sally and him flying over the city. After 3 a.m., he finally finished and tacked it to the wall against the others. He smiled at how Sally looked. She was so much shorter than him, and her hair had flown all around her face as she laughed, making her eyes shine with happiness. Jack felt a pang as he noticed how much he missed her. He turned and crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Jack woke early and stretched. Rolling over and pushing his face into his pillow, he tried to make himself to get up. Groaning, he drug himself out of bed, straightened his boxers from where they're rolled up during his nightly tossing and turning, then slinked into the kitchen to make coffee. Digging around the cabinets for a coffee mug, he heard a tap on the door. "Surely that can't be Sally this early." Jack muttered to himself before putting down his mug and walking towards the door. Forgetting his lack of clothes, he ripped open the door and there stood Sally. Slamming the door quickly in her blushing face, he ran to his room and grabbed the pants from last night, rushing to put them on as he hopped back to the door. "Just a minute!" He yelled, trying to not let her leave. Once he finished zipping his pants, he opened the door once more. "Sorry. I didn't expect you this early." Jack said breathlessly. "I just made coffee. Want some?" He moved out of her way as she walked in, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Er.. Sure." Sally said politely, smiling and shrugging off her coat. "Sorry I caught you off guard. I wasn't sure how late you slept in." She threw her coat over the back of Jack's couch and watched him move towards the kitchen, staring at his bare chest. Jack found another mug and poured their coffee then went and said down across from Sally, handing her a mug of coffee and sipping on his. Noticing Sally's stares he glanced away. Surely he wasn't that interesting to her. He then remembered he hadn't even showered this morning. He hadn't done a damn thing other than make coffee.

"Do you mind if I go finish getting ready?" Jack asked, sitting his coffee down on the table in between them. "You don't have to leave or anything though. Just… wait here if you want." He finished lamely as she nodded at him. He stood up and walked back to his bedroom. "I'll leave the door open so if you need anything, you can yell or something." He walked to his dresser and retrieved some clothes. This time it was a very dark shirt showing the logo of some band called "Of Mice & Men" and some dark blue jeans plus clean boxers. Quickly walking over to the bathroom he also left that door open and started the shower. Jerking off his jeans and boxers, he climbed in and quickly started to wash his hair. He didn't want to leave her waiting for too long, scared she would leave anyways. This was the first time he had been close to someone, and he didn't want to lose them.

Getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist, Jack went and peaked around the corner of his bedroom door to see if she was still there. Sally was still sitting where she had been before, staring at his fireplace absent mindedly. Sighing with relief he rushed back to the bathroom and finished drying off. Once he was fully dressed, he threw his towels into a hamper and walked back out to where Sally sat. "Sorry I made you wait so long." He smiled at her. She jumped some at the sound of him then she smiled back.

"Oh, it's okay. You know, this is a lovely place you have here. Do you live by yourself? I mean… Where are you parents?" She asked as she glanced into the only bedroom in the house. Jack started to panic. He had forgotten that other kids who looked his age lived with their family. He wondered if he could tell her the truth about them too since he had already showed off who he really was. Then again, it was a touchy subject. Noticing he was taking a long time to answer he opened his mouth slowly.

"They uhm… They haven't lived with me in a long time." He muttered quietly.

"Oh..," Sally started, "I'm so sorry, Jack. I had no idea. I never would've asked if I ha-" Jack cut her off quickly by placing his finger to her lips gently.

"Listen, it's okay Sally. That just means I have more freedom, you know?" He smiled again at her and noticed she was looking up at him a lot differently. Kind of like she was urging him to move closer. He moved his finger and leaned down close to her. He could feel his face heating up as she closed her eyes and started moving closer. He closed his eyes also as their lips met. Wrapping his arms around her gently, he tried not to fumble with this. Though he had seen many people kiss, he had never done it himself. He'd never had the chance with his Sally from before. He felt a pang of guilt and pulled away somewhat quickly. "Sorry.. I just.. I'm not used to doing this kind of stuff." He finished, scratching his head and turning away."

"That's… That's alright Jack." Sally replied, though you could tell she was disappointed. "I think my parents will want me home soon. I'll see you around, okay?" She walked towards the door, grabbed her jacket, and pulled open the door so the cold air flowed in. "See you around, Jack." She turned away and shut the door without another word. Jack cursed to himself. He couldn't really tell why he had thought of his first Sally, but he regretted it. He started to pick up their glasses and took them to the kitchen then turned around to look around his home. Once again, he was left alone.


End file.
